<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buyer's Remorse by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860435">Buyer's Remorse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Coercion, Dom Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Keane is a bad dom, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Teasing, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Under-negotiated Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky buys Joe from another Dom for a weekend during a slave auction. Nicky finds out Joe was a less than willing participant. </p><p>Joe doesn't go back to his Dom.</p><p>For the theoldguardkinkmeme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Keane/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buyer's Remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1208235#cmt1208235">for the old guard kink meme prompt</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe was a sweet kisser. He had a lovely mouth, soft and accommodating. Eager. His beard tickled Nicky's cheeks when he pressed in closer. He squirmed in Nicky's lap, just enough to toe the edge of disobedience, and Nicky wanted it to an embarrassing degree.</p><p>He'd thought it was money well spent.</p><p>Half of this was a favor for a friend. The club was hosting an auction for a charity with a solid purpose, with Andy spearheading the project. Promoting small business in food deserts was important, but Nicky had mostly been there to make sure Quynh didn't get bought by anyone she didn't like, without bloody knuckles. Then when she'd traipsed off with a careless wave and the certainty she wouldn't be sitting down easy the next day, Nicky let himself have fun.</p><p>And Joe was fun.</p><p>He'd seen him around the club once or twice, asked him to get a drink. He knew the man who put that silver chain around his throat by sight if not name, but they'd made proper introductions earlier that night. They'd gone over what could and couldn't be done. Like pulling Joe's hair, and Nicky did just that, forcing his head back.</p><p>He was rewarded with a full-body shudder, and Joe pawed at him, grabbing at his arm before pulling back, remembering not to touch. He was so keyed up from just a little kissing. Keane was a lucky man.</p><p>Nicky was going to make sure that when he returned him, that Joe was always going to have something to compare Keane too.</p><p>"Pretty thing." He murmured. "You look so good on your knees. Calm down, I'm going to take good care of you, I promise."</p><p>Joe gave a jerking nod, eyes already glassy. He fidgeted, nervous or excited, maybe a little bit of both. It was difficult to tell, but Nicky knew that after putting Joe through his paces, he'd be able to relax. Subs needed a firm hand, they always felt better knowing that there was someone there who could take control.</p><p>"You trust me, right?" He said softly and was rewarded with another quick nod. "Good boy." Nicky ran his hands down from Joe's curls, following the length of his spine. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to bruise, but it would be bad form to mark someone else's toy when he was just borrowing him. "Tell me what you need, pretty thing."</p><p>"You." A single word breathed around an exhale. There were no wrong answers, but this was an especially good one. He hoped Joe was a talker. He had a voice as nice as the rest of him, and Nicky thought he'd like the way his name fit in Joe's mouth. Or sir.</p><p>Nicky kissed the apple of his cheek, then the warm patch of skin just beneath his ear. His fingers slipped along the waistband of his shorts.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>Another ragged sound, and Joe was flushed red, worrying his lower lip in a way that was distinctly distracting. His eyes flitted over Nicky's face, then darted somewhere over his shoulder, but Joe took his hand, tried to press it into his lap. There might have been some wrong answers.</p><p>He squeezed Joe through his shorts, not even hard yet. "I asked you a question."</p><p>Joe gave a soft groan, responding so quickly to Nicky's touch. He leaned forward, fighting with himself to be good and stay still when all he wanted to do was plead for more. Nicky smiled. Such a sensitive man if it took so little to rile him up.</p><p>"H-here." Joe stuttered as Nicky stroked him hard through the fabric of his shorts.</p><p>"Here, sir." He corrected and Joe was quick to bow his head.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." He babbled. It didn't take much until he was tenting his shorts, already leaving a small wet stain against the front.</p><p>"That's more like it. If you're going to be so disrespectful, I'll have to teach you your place."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>He couldn't stop watching Nicky's hands. Nicky flicked him through the leather, just to make him twitch and hiss, and he wanted to spend every hour of this weekend making Joe sound like that. Joe's hand went to Nicky's wrist, and stopped before he could actually make contact.</p><p>Nicky waited a beat, gave him a chance to relax, but Joe wouldn't move. Wouldn't look his way. He brought his other hand down to palm the soft swell of his ass, working him over. "Are you still with me, Joe?"</p><p>"Yes, yes sir." Answered like a snap. Joe's breathing was very measured.</p><p>"Like this?" Nicky goaded, hands moved between his cheeks, pressing into the cleft of his ass, but the fabric was too tight to give. He'd been delighted when he'd found Joe poured into them the first time he entered their hotel room.</p><p>"I want it, sir." He couldn't immediately tell, with the thickness of Joe's beard, but he was gritting his teeth like he wanted them to break.</p><p>Nicky slowed down.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you unless you want me to hurt you." He said calmly, but something flickered in Joe's eyes. Anticipation? Fear? A little bit of fear only heightened the game, but there were rules and boundaries. Any good player knew how to respect them.</p><p>"I want it, sir." Joe repeated a little too quickly and Nicky frowned.</p><p>Something felt off and Nicky always trusted his gut. He would never want to break a piece of art, especially one that had been entrusted to his hands. He coaxed Joe closer, caressing his hands down his pet's body to try and sooth him.</p><p>"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. You get to tell me if something is too much and I'll stop. Do you understand?"</p><p>"I want it, I'm ready!" Joe seemed almost panicked, flinching under Nicky's touch as he finally remembered. "Sir. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey. It's okay. It's alright." Nicky glanced between them, to where Joe's hand fisted into the hotel's expensive sheets, and he'd wanted that but not like this. “Joe, look at me-“</p><p>Another nod, barely present, and Nicky’s stomach churned.</p><p>"Hey, red." It was little more than a whisper, but he watched as tension drained out of Joe's shoulders. It took the sting out of feeling so wrong footed.</p><p>Nicky pulled away first, and Joe shuffled onto the bed, staring intently at the opposite wall. He wanted to pace, but contented himself with digging one of the extremely plush bathrobes out of the closet. He'd sort of hoped they'd get a chance to use the fancy tub.</p><p>There was a tap on his shoulder. Nicky did not scream, but when he turned, Joe was holding out a water bottle like an olive branch. He wore a towel like a shawl and it did very little to hide him, but Nicky felt a pang of regret all the same.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Joe asked, brows furrowed in concern.</p><p>"I should be the one asking you that." He took the water bottle and offered Joe a smile, but the other man looked away, busying himself with something inconsequential. Nicky couldn't help but look at him, taking in the line of his body. It was a real shame, he'd love to unwrap the towel around him like unwrapping a gift, it was altogether too tempting.</p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry, I should have been better. All that money you wasted, I-. I am ready when you want me."</p><p>Joe didn't look at Nicky who sighed and set the water bottle aside. "You're not and it's okay. I'm not going to force you into anything, it's only good if you want this to and, well...do you want this? Honestly."</p><p>Joe looked strained, and even as he answered yes, Nicky didn't think he could believe him. He took a drink to keep himself from reaching out.</p><p>"What happened, Joe?" As far as Nicky knew, they weren't doing anything Joe hadn't done before. He didn't like this. Everything was supposed to end when the scene did. Joe still held himself like he was expecting them to come to blows. "I don't want to be with someone who'd make me into something I'm not."</p><p>Joe winced, fidgeting with the end of his towel before he leaned against the wall and scrubbed a hand over his face.</p><p>"I haven't done this before." He said, with more bitterness than Nicky expected. "With a different- anyone different. Keane was looking forward to hearing about it."</p><p>"But you weren't?"</p><p>Joe stayed silent and Nicky mentally cursed Keane. How could he bring someone unwilling to share? If he was so callous with his own sub like this in the open, what did he do behind closed doors?</p><p>"Does he often ask you to do things you don't want to do?"</p><p>Joe kept his head turned to the side, but the answer was written in him clear as day. Anger turned to fury.</p><p>"You don't have to go back to him if you don't want to. No one has the right to force you into anything. If you need a place to stay or someone to support you, I will help you."</p><p>"You don't even know me."</p><p>"No, but that doesn't change the offer. If you want to walk away from him, I'll make sure he never touches you again."</p><p>"He's not like that-" Joe protested, but stopped himself, scrubbing a hand over his face. After a moment, he moved back to the bed, head hanging between his shoulders.</p><p>Nicky watched him for a long time before he reached for his phone. He found some semblance of privacy on the balcony, and the call itself happened quick enough. Andy was an old friend, and she'd organized this whole event. They'd specific rules about this for a reason. Keane wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near the club ever again.</p><p>By the time he came back, Joe had taken off his necklace. It sat in a heap on the bedside table. Other than that, he hadn't moved, and Nicky felt something twist in his gut. Fuck, Keane.</p><p>He sat beside Joe, not touching, not crossing any of those lines, but close enough to try and offer some comfort. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I put you in a terrible position."</p><p>Nicky held up his hand and hushed up. "I'm glad I could help and honestly, there's worse things than spending an evening with a handsome guy." He gave Joe a wry smile. "We could order room service and splurge for movies? A safe night, no pressure."</p><p>It won him a laugh and Nicky couldn't help but think of how nice that sounded. "You're serious? All that money and you want to buy me an expensive dinner and a movie?"</p><p>"Why not? I could use the company if you're up for it and you seem like a nice guy. Maybe it'll be like a date."</p><p>"Except I'm a sure thing." Joe said, and waggled his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way, and Nicky laughed like it had been punched out of him. He didn't know then that Joe's terrible sense of humor was just as dry and just as ridiculous as his own, but after he ordered too much from Room Service and settled into bed, Joe picked a movie and pressed along his side. All Nicky had to do was raise his arm. Joe fit beneath it with too much ease.</p><p>They picked something loud and bright to watch. Nicky didn't protest because he'd already seen it, and Joe must have liked it, because it was his first choice. But when Nicky's hand found Joe's hair, Joe tilted his head into it, and Nicky thought he could do this again, for many nights.</p><p>Joe looked at him, considering something. There was something bright behind those dark eyes, something calculating and maybe even a little wicked. It was a far cry from the cowed and nervous look he'd gotten before.</p><p>"You're thinking about something." It was a teasing accusation.</p><p>"I might be." Joe's smile was knowing.</p><p>"It's a dangerous habit, you should be careful."</p><p>Joe huffed a laugh and shifted, moving to straddle Nicky before he could say anything at all. The towel around his waist was barely holding on as he leaned over Nicky who looked up at him, amused. "I was thinking maybe...if you were interested. We could negotiate something on our own terms?"</p><p>Nicky kept his hands at his sides, and didn't know if he was being polite or teasing himself. Either way, he was coming out of this on top.</p><p>"I do have a room for the weekend." Joe wrinkled his nose when he smiled. It was very satisfying. Hand on Joe's knee, and dragging up his thigh, he said, "You know what I like. Any amendments on yours?"</p><p>"I don't have a dom right now. I'm looking for someone to put me in my place." He said, grin far too sharp, and Nicky thought he could be a handful. Until Joe averted his eyes before finding him again, sweeter now though no less sure. "Slower though?"</p><p>Nicky gave him a knowing smile, settling his hands on Joe's hips. Eager fingers plucked at the edge of his towel, not enough to pull it off but it was holding on through sheer force of will. "I can do slow. But you need to communicate with me, Joe. If something is too much, I want you to tell me and we'll stop. No pushing yourself to please me or anyone else."</p><p>It was blunt and still so unexpectedly kind. It made Joe's heart race and want thrill through him. He leaned down, bold enough to steal a kiss that turned into something so much more demanding that he gasped. "I understand."</p><p>"Sir." Came the reminder and Joe flushed.</p><p>"I understand, sir."</p><p>"Show me what you like." He ordered, his hand sliding along Joe's bare throat. Ever since that necklace had disappeared, Nicky had been fascinated by the spot, and he pressed his thumb into Joe's pulse, made it difficult for both of them to breathe.</p><p>Joe pressed forward with just his hips, before his hand brushed against the front of Nicky's pants. "May I, sir?"</p><p>His mouth quirked into a grin. Too fucking daring. Nicky wanted to wreck him.</p><p>Instead of answer, he tilted Joe's head to the side and then the next, all the better to examine those pretty lips. He dragged his fingers between them. "Show me what you'll do with it, pretty thing."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>If Nicky didn't know better, he'd have sworn there was a little bit of pride in the way Joe said that. He watched as his prize slid down the bed, running his hands down the length of Nicky's legs. Deft fingers plucked at his zipper before another smile tugged at Joe's lips and he leaned forward to pull the zipper down with his teeth.</p><p>Nicky let out a breath and slid his fingers back into those beautiful curls. He watched intently as Joe freed himself and wrapped those sinful lips around his cock, working him hard.</p><p>He peeled Nicky's pants down to his hips, and Nicky went hard on the length of Joe's tongue, sliding him down his throat far too easily. He went down once, twice, his beard dragging over Nicky's bare thighs before pulling up until he was wrapped just around the tip. He stroked down Nicky with a steady hand, before twisting his tongue over his tip like he was screwing in a lightbulb, and Nicky hissed.</p><p>Joe did it again precisely for that reason.</p><p>His brow was furrowed in single-minded focus, entirely driven in a way that made Nicky's belly tighten and his skin feel too tight, and Nicky wondered wickedly if he should send Keane a gift basket.</p><p>It was too soon. He grabbed Joe by the hair, made his pretty eyes go wide and thrust down his throat. He gagged, and tensed, working so hard spit dribbled past his lips, but then Joe relaxed, opening his mouth to be used. Nicky planted his feet in the mattress and fucked him hard, forcing soft, strained noises from him, and Nicky arched his back, pulled on his pet's hair, and wouldn't stop until his nose was pressed into the wiry curls at the base of his cock. Nicky held him there, watching Joe's eyes flutter shut. He was making a mess of himself, and drool trickled down to Nicky's ballsac.</p><p>He counted the seconds in his head, until he began to feel Joe squirm, savoring the way his throat convulsed around him.</p><p>Then Nicky pulled back, and coaxed his pet to meet his eyes. He dragged his cock across Joe's cheeks and along the length of his nose, breath quickening as Joe's beard brushed against his sensitive skin. "Do you think I should let you keep it?"</p><p>Joe looked dazed and nodded just a little as Nicky softened his grip. "Come back to me, pretty one." He murmured. "Tell me if you're okay."</p><p>"Yes. Green." The words came out like a sigh, a little more conscious thought flickering behind Joe's glassy eyes and blissed smile. "I'm so okay, sir."</p><p>"Good." He drew Joe up into his arms and pulled the towel from around his waist, using it to clean off his pet's face. Nicky was slow, teasing the soft cloth along Joe's flushed cheeks and sealing it all with a kiss. "That was very good, I'm pleased with you."</p><p>Joe's eyes snapped Nicky's face and he could see the eagerness in his pet's eyes. So quick to respond to praise, he would have to keep that in mind. He pulled Joe down into the sheets, covering his body with his own and kept trailing his kisses down Joe's neck to feel his fluttering pulse jump.</p><p>"Please, sir."</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please, please fuck me."</p><p>Nicky gave a throaty chuckle and bit down at the junction of clavicle. No worries now about leaving his mark on this beautiful body. "You are going to have to earn it."</p><p>Joe licked his lips, barely aware of the action, and there was something intensely gratifying in the way he watched Nicky, like he couldn't look away. He nodded his head, nearly imperceptibly, and Nicky pressed a kiss to his lips, before dragging his hands down Joe's chest. His mouth followed the same line, hot like a brand as he bit into the meat of his pecs, fanned his fingers out across Joe's ribs. "Lube's on the table, pretty thing. Work yourself open for me."</p><p>Joe groaned, eager, and turned Yes, sir into something even filthier. Nicky let him grab for it, and Joe put himself on intentional display, stretched to show off the muscles in his side and back. Nicky looked his fill.</p><p>Joe was grinning at him. He let his legs fall open, his feet flat on the bed, and dragged slick fingers across the places he was most sensitive. Moved a little too fast, a little eager. His cock stood on attention, and Nicky curled his hand around it. Joe groaned his thanks, his smile absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>Poor pet still thought he was being kind.</p><p>Nicky watched as Joe fingered himself open, two at once and a little too rough. He tutted but didn't interrupt, kept his grip on Joe's cock steady and made his pet sigh.</p><p>"Good boy, you're doing so well." He praised, and won another bright smile. He slipped a finger in alongside Joe's, heart twisting despite himself. Nicky found he wanted to remember this, their first time. The way Joe trembled when he was worked over, his breath coming in ragged pants. Inhaling and inhaling like he couldn't find enough air, never remembering to release it. He was close, closer with each stroke.</p><p>Then Nicky pulled out completely, took his touch away at the edge of orgasm, and the sound Joe made was wretched.</p><p>"Please, sir!" Joe's voice cracked with desperation, but Nicky only smiled.</p><p>"I said you'd have to convince me, pretty one. I didn't say it would be easy."</p><p>Joe reached for himself but Nicky stopped him with a look. "No touching. Not until you're allowed. I don't want you to come unless you have my permission, do you understand?"</p><p>"Ah." Joe swallowed hard, unable to put words together to beg.</p><p>"You're still with me?"</p><p>He nodded, whispering "Green" in a strained voice. Nicky slid off the bed, taking the towel with him as he undressed, taking his time and making sure that Joe watched his every move. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open. He rummaged through his bag, pulling out a box he'd packed especially for this trip.</p><p>Opening it, he hmmm'd to himself as he picked the right toy. A thick blue silicon vibrator, ridged and curved. "I think this will do."</p><p>Joe watched him, but seemed to take a moment to understand what he was holding. His mouth pinched like he was trying to remember a name, and Nicky was mildly distressed by how attractive that was.</p><p>He tapped the toy against Joe's chest, and that forced some light behind those dark brown eyes. They'd been narrowed on a spot at Nicky's neck that made him want to preen. "You need to get this slick for me."</p><p>Joe took a moment but only because he had to look away from the sharp line of Nicky's throat. He smeared lube across his palm, took the toy in his hand. When he stroked it, Nicky did the exact same thing to Joe's cock.</p><p>Joe's eyes rolled back, mouth falling open. Nicky's grip was steady and firm, and the ridges on the toy dug into his palm. He wanted, God he wanted, fuck.</p><p>He dragged his thumb over the tip, and Nicky did the same, smearing precum across his slit, and Joe would've been embarrassed of the sounds he made if he could think.</p><p>"This is a gift, pet. Say thank you."</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Joe's voice was little more than a whisper and broke again as Nicky pressed his thumb gently against his dribbling slit.</p><p>"Remember what I said. No coming without permission."</p><p>Joe nodded and gripped the slick toy, pressing it against his already fucked out hole. His muscles clenched, the toy too big and for a moment there was resistance before the fat head of the dildo pushed inside. His mouth fell open as he slowly worked the toy deeper, the ridges stretching and teasing.</p><p>"There we go." Nicky almost purred, moving to grip the toy himself and help Joe with a little more conviction. He was rewarded with a ragged gasp. "Be good for me, pet. Don't you dare come."</p><p>He flicked the switch at the base of the toy, sending deep pulsing vibrations straight through Joe's core.</p><p>No matter where they ended up, he was going to remember the sound Joe made for a long, long time. The way he threw his head back, that choked, precious thing when he gasped too wide. His belly tensed, muscles pulling in a way that reminded Nicky of how much he wanted to bite. Then when Nicky pulled the toy out, too fast, too rough, too mean, Joe moaned his name like he was trying to taste it, but he didn't move.</p><p>Nicky fucked him deep, all over again, and Joe arched off the bed, fingers digging into the blankets. A single fat drop of cum welled at the head of his cock and spilled over. Nicky cooed. "That's it, pretty thing. So well."</p><p>He praised and cajoled the entire way through, rotating his wrist and making the thick toy press hard against Joe's inner walls. His rim was stretched out and flushed red, clinging so tightly when he pulled out. Nicky went slower and slower and slower, a snail's pace until Joe's voice grew more ragged, his arms spread wide like Nicky had bound him to the bedposts.</p><p>Then Joe tried to fuck himself on the toy.</p><p>He rolled his hips, slowly working himself down the toy as he fucked against Nicky's hand. He dropped his head back, panting for air as he moved. Words tumbled from his mouth, a mumbled incoherent mix of please and swallowed groans. His body demanded more, but it took everything Joe had not to cross that line. Not yet, not until sir said he could.</p><p>He missed the wicked grin or he would have had a warning before Nicky turned up the vibrations.</p><p>Joe wailed, brought right to the edge. He could feel the pressure building and he shuddered before Nicky abruptly pulled the toy from him. He gasped in shock, greedy hole grasping for more and feeling so empty without him.</p><p>"You-" an accusation, pretty brown eyes blown back with want, his sweat damp curls plastered to skull, and Joe was going to bite his lip bloody.</p><p>Nicky loved it, and dragged his palms along his pet's quivering thighs, felt him strain against him. His cock twitched, flushed impossibly red.</p><p>"Me."</p><p>"Ni-"</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>"Sir!" Joe moaned, and Nicky rose to kiss him. Pinned him to the bed, and dragged his cock along Joe's hip. Nicky kissed him hard enough to bruise and all he could do was hold on.</p><p>Nicky cupped his balls, fingers pressing into the soft skin beneath their heft, and Joe thrummed like a live wire, groaning into their kiss as Nicky tasted every inch of him. "Do you want to come, pet?" He whispered. "Or do you want my cock?"</p><p>And the pretty, pretty thing just stared, like he'd forgotten how to speak.</p><p>It was cruel to make him choose only one. How could anyone be forced to pick? He surged upwards, demanding a kiss instead of an answer and taking Nicky by surprise. Desperation turned to something softer as Nicky pushed him back into the pillows, promising torment but also tenderness with just his mouth alone.</p><p>It made the decision easier.</p><p>"You." Joe breathed. "I want you, sir."</p><p>Who was Nicky to ever deny him?</p><p>"Good answer, sweetheart. You'll get everything you deserve." He held Joe down and pressed against his already slick hole, fucking down easily and driving a low groan from deep in Joe's chest. He moved slowly and deliberately, taking his time to break Joe on his cock, prolonging the sweet torture until Joe was nearly incoherent.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Somewhere between slow, aching thrusts, Nicky lost his shirt, but Joe had never let go of his arm, grip digging into Nicky's bicep like a brand. His face was flushed as determination left him barely even breathing, but Nicky felt every ragged inhale in the way he tensed around his cock. He was leaking constantly now, a puddle between their bellies, his babbling gone soft but constant.</p><p>When Nicky pulled away at the last moment, the last time, Joe's entire body locked up, and tears caught on his long lashes. All he could manage was one, broken, "Please."</p><p>And Nicky was drunk on knowing that in that moment, Joe was entirely his.</p><p>He buried himself to the hilt and drove Joe with him. Release was easy, welcoming them with open arms. White hot pleasure coursed through his veins, and all Nicky knew was how Joe felt when he came, whispering thank you thank you thank you, like he'd lost everything else.</p><p>Nicky collapsed on top of him, feeling bigger than himself, floating higher than his skin. Joe's grip eased, and he'd gone sweetly quiet, subvocal, tucked against Nicky's side. His eyes were closed, lips parted. Nicky had seen men less serene in benediction.</p><p>He really was beautiful. Nicky had said it often, but he'd meant every word of it. From the tousled hair to the curve of his mouth to the lean lines of his body. If it wasn't such blasphemy, he could spend a thousand years worshipping at the altar of this man. But it was the smile, peaceful and still with the promise of mischief that intrigued him. The light in the deep brown eyes that spoke of kindness and desire.</p><p>Nicky realized with a start that he wanted to know Joe.</p><p>That was going to be some trouble.</p><p>Nicky wanted to lie there, mess or no mess, tired and languid with the other man in his arms, but Joe deserved gentleness and it was Nicky's turn to take care of him. He pressed a kiss to Joe's sweaty temple and slid out of bed, snagging the discarded towel and grabbing two cool bottles of water from the mini fridge.</p><p>"Here." He said, pressing the bottle to Joe's lips. "Drink just a little. You did such a good job, I am so proud of you."</p><p>A soft protest escaped Joe as he pulled away, and Nicky almost rushed back just for it, but he watched him with those warm eyes. It made Nicky want to do something reckless. Joe was practically glowing. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>"Nicky is good. We're done for now," he whispered, drawing a line at the end. He liked it when it spilled over sometimes, but not now, not when Joe hummed and rolled away, so they could both avoid the wet spot. Nicky followed after then cleaned him up and tossed the towel somewhere into oblivion. He was finding it difficult to notice anything that wasn't Joe.</p><p>Joe pulled him back in first, pressing his face insistently into Nicky's chest. Nicky's hand found his hair like he'd been drawn to it. It was easy to tilt Joe's head up like this, so Nicky coaxed him into a kiss. That was easy too.</p><p>He slowly ran his hands down Joe's body, finding each little bruise and scrape, and trying to sooth away the hurt. It wasn't too much, just a faint coloring to Joe's skin, nothing rough enough to leave much of a mark, but he still kissed them all away.</p><p>Joe seemed unsure of what came next and caught between lazily preening under all the attention and escaping now that their game was over. "Do you want me to stay?"</p><p>"Do you want to stay?"</p><p>The question seemed to catch Joe off guard. "He usually sends me away when he's done." No one had to explain who he was.</p><p>Nicky brushed his fingers through Joe's curls and smiled. "I like having you here. You can stay as long as you want to."</p><p>"I have a room downstairs. It's okay," Joe mumbled, but he'd pressed in closer, his entire face shoved his face into Nicky's clavicle. Nicky happily refused to let him go.</p><p>You can stay forever.</p><p>He very carefully swallowed those words down. "Are you going to be alright with him, when this is all over?"</p><p>Joe hummed. "I don't know. Maybe? You can't ask questions after fucking my brain out it's not fair."</p><p>He was in the perfect spot to kiss his brow. Nicky did exactly that.</p><p>They shared a laugh and it felt good, as much of a release as anything else. It left them tired and happy, curled together in a private, intimate space where the real world didn't seem to exist.</p><p>"You can stay. You don't have to think right now, with your poor fucked out brain. But you can always stay."</p><p>He left that offer out between them and pulled the sheets up higher, fussing over Joe's comfort to make sure his partner was taken care of. He was rewarded with a smile, small and genuine that caused Nicky's heart to knock against his ribs.</p><p>He didn't ask for more, wasn't sure that he wanted to, but they fell asleep tangled in one another.</p><p>In the morning, Joe's phone rang shrill and loud, and Nicky just watched as he hung up without answering and very pointedly blocked a number.</p><p>Two days later, he didn't ask for more, but he had Joe's number, and Nicky knew he was going to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any support is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>